Little Miss Matchmaker
by Pair0noid
Summary: Alysia doesn't want Jean to be lonely anymore. So what happens when she tries to set him up?
1. Chapter 1

Woo! My first chapter fic. I hope his amuses and entertains you. - So here's chapter one. P.S. I still own nothing. T.T Huggles Jean anyway

Jean: o.O Huggles back

---

"No Maes, you aren't listening to me. I can't watch Alysia tonight, I--"

"Great! I'll drop her off around seven!"

"…have a date." Jean finished his sentence despite the fact Maes had already hung up the phone. "Damnit."

Seven o'clock came about rather quickly that night and Maes arrived with his daughter like clock work. "Hey Jean! Thanks again." The dark haired man said once Jean had answered the door.

"Look Maes, I was trying to tell you before. I can't--"

"No time. Gracia and I need to leave now to get to the play on time. Bye!" He said to Havoc. "Bye sweetie, see you tomorrow morning." He said to his daughter before kissing her cheek. Then Hughes was gone before Jean could say a word more.

Jean felt a tug on his pants leg which caused him to look down. "Hello Mr. Havoc!" Little Alysia smiled up at him. "What are we gonna do now?"

He let out a deep sigh. He'd hate to do this the girl, but there was no other way. "You're gonna go upstairs and stay in the guest room all night, while I have dinner with my date." He said as he carried her and her bag up the stairs to the guest room.

"But…but…"

"Please, just stay for me."

"But that's no fun!"

Finally he got her to agree with him--it cost him five bucks, but it worked--and just in time too; Jean's date had arrived.

"No, Jean. It's not you, it's me. I don't deserve you."

He'd heard it tons of times before. "Yea…yea…." He mumbled.

"Really Jean, don't lose hope. Good night, Jean." The girl replied before leaving.

Alysia heard the front door shut and decided it was safe to go downstairs now. There she found a very miserable looking Jean Havoc sitting on his living room sofa. She wandered over, climbed up onto the sofa, and sat in his lap. "What's the matter Mr. Havoc? Where's that girl?"

"She left, Alysia. For good." He sighed.

"Oh. You're not gonna marry her?"

Jean let out a soft chuckle. "No. No, Alysia. We aren't gonna get married. Hell, I doubt I'll ever get married with the way I go through girls. If I can't even keep a girl for a week, how the hell am I suppose to keep one for life?" He ended, sounding quite sorrowful. And with that, Jean headed off to the kitchen to clean up.

Little Alysia couldn't help but feel bad for the man. She wanted him to be happy just like her daddy. "You won't be lonely forever mister." She whispered to herself. And he wouldn't, not if she had anything to do about it.

---

Chapter one done! I honesty have no idea when the second chapter will but up. I don't even have it written out yet. I'll try to get it done soon however. (I write stuff on the spur of the moment, so I actually have nothing planned out. o.O) Sorry guys, I'll try my best! R&R and E-mail as always! -


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here it is. Part 2. And yes...of course I still own nothing. T.T Anyway, I wrote this during my History of World Art class since I was bored to death. I still think it turned out rather well...save for the fact it looks rushed. Sorry. T.T Forgive me.

---

A week had gone by since the night Alysia had stayed over Jean's. Alysia was still dead set on getting Jean a girl he could love forever. Armed and ready, and after much begging, she finally got her father to agree to take her to work with him.

She had a plan. It had came to her the day after she left Jean's. So, when she had gotten home that night she took one of her teddy bears and them snuck into her parent's room and stole two love letters her dad had written to Gracia in high school. She cut off the part of the letters where he had signed his name, then snuck back to her room and packed those two letters and the bear in her bag. From there, she waited till the day her father would take her to work with him. And that way, was today.

She entered the building that morning, holding her father's had he lead her to his office.

"Good morning Sir." A young lady called as the two entered. "Oh, and hello to you too, Alysia." Sheska added when she noticed the little girl.

"Good morning Sheska. And, yes! I brought my wittle baby wif me today!" Maes replied with the biggest of smiles as he passed her office to go into his own. Alysia had just smiled wide at the secretary. Sheska was here--perfect. She giggled to herself. She thought Sheska would be perfect for Jean. Mostly because Alysia knew Sheska just as well as Jean and knew she was single as well. Plus, she was nice.

Later that day, Alysia had noticed Sheska was leave for lunch. This was her chance. Her only chance, and she knew. Luckily, her father was deep in concentration in his work, so she snuck out with her bag easily.

Her first stop was to Jean's office. She wasn't all that sure where it was so this meant some exploring of Central HQ was due. She found his office after only a few minutes since it was right down the hall. Alysia peeked inside to see Jean looking out a back window and smoking. She snuck inside, as quietly as she could, and pulled one of the letters out of her bag and placed it upon his desk. Then, she left was quietly as she had entered before Havoc could notice her there.

Once she was back in Sheska's office, she stopped in front of her desk and pulled out the second letter, plus, the teddy bear out of her bag. She stood up and placed, first, the letter on the desk and then the teddy bear on top of it.

Her task was complete. She quickly headed back into her father's office, sat down on the floor, pulled out a coloring book and crayons from her bag, and started to color as if she never left the office in the first place.

She smiled to herself as she thought about what she had just done. Smiled and did the only thing left she could do--hope for the best.

---

Okay, there you have it. Hope you liked it all the same. - R&R and or E-Mail please. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I'm fully aware it took me forever to get this chapter up. I'm terribly sorry. Between writers block, college, and life, it got a little tough. It's rather rushed...but I hope it will due. I'm not quite sure when the 4th chapter will be up at this rate. T.T I'll try my best to get it up sooner than it took me to put this part up.

As always, I own nothing. I do this for my own fun when I have nothing better to do.

Finally,this chapter is dedicated to my friend Kate. Happy B-Lated Birthday! (See, told you I'd get it done.)

_---_

_I've never done anything like this before. I'm pretty nervous. But, I've been admiring you from afar and would love it if you would meet me at The Fountain Café around 8ish tomorrow night._

It was Maes' first little note he sent to Gracia. But now it was in the hands of Jean Havoc; a boy who was simply smoking a cigarette as he stood in front of the café, thinking he was about to meet his secret admirer. He glanced around his surroundings, waiting for whom it might be. He looked down at his watch; it was 7:55pm. She'd arrive soon, unless it was all a big joke. Which he hoped it wasn't. If only he knew the truth of it all.

_Hello beautiful. I just wanted to let you know, you're the sunshine in my life and I love being able to see your smiling face everyday. That and, how about we meet at that Café we like so much, The Fountain Café, around 8ish? _

Sheska blushed like mad when she read the note to herself again. This note was also one, poorly written, by Maes, one year after he and Gracia got together at that café noted. She placed it back in her pants pocket as she turned the corner. She was shaking like a rattle snake's tail when the café came into sight, but what stole her breath away was the site of Jean Havoc. The only man she recognized, standing in front of that café. Sheska had to assume, Jean was her secret admirer.

She took a deep breath as she made her way towards him. She still couldn't believe it. Was this a joke? No…he wouldn't be so cruel. Or what if he was in on the joke to and hadn't any idea? Wait…how would that work? She wondered. She sighed and reached him just as he tossed his cigarette to the ground. "Hello." She mumbled as she adjusted her glasses.

Havoc turned his head and looked down; his eyes went wide in surprise at the sight of the bookworm. Her? He thought. This was completely unexpected. "Sheska…hi." He honestly didn't think of her as his type, but, since she went out of her way and took the guts to actually ask him out (or so he thought) he wouldn't leave her hanging. That wasn't his style. "Shall we?" He asked, motioning towards the door to the café.

She nodded, blushing once more as she entered the small café with Havoc. They were seating and go their meals order, and after some time, plus a rough silent start, they finally got a conversation started. Though, it eventually took a turn for the worst when the topic of the letters came up.

"I never sent you a letter Sheska. I got one from you."

"No…Lieutenant Havoc--"  
"Jean, Sheska, you can call me Jean."  
"Either way, not only did I receive a letter from you, but this." The young girl pulled the teddy bear out of her napsack and set it on the table.

Jean starred at the stuffed animal, it's small beady eyes starring right back. "I have seen that bear before. But not because I bought it and left it on your desk." He mumbled. "That bear belongs to Alysia. Her father bought it for her last year on her birthday…" He looked up at the brunette with a slight frown, "I think we've been set up." And by a five year old, no doubt. Jean couldn't help leaving that small detail out of his thoughts.

---

That's it for now. Hope it works...Again, sorry it took me so long. I'll try harder on the next chapter. Please feel free to reveiw and send emails. Thanks all!


	4. Chapter 4

Very long wait. I'm so sorry. I had finished up hair school and had to do a bunch of testing. Then I went and got a job and had to settle in. Excuses, excuses. I know. And again, I'm sorry. I honesty had forgotten about this story and when I rediscovered it I went to finish it...but I kept putting it off. Well, I'm back now. So, here we go.

Again, I own nothing. This is just for fun.

---

"I should go." Her face was a bright shade of red as the young girl fumbled with her teddy bear and bag, struggling to get up out of her chair.

Havoc's eyes went wide at her embarrasment. He quickly stood, his lips quaking a little. "Sheska." He started, feeling sorry for her now. "Please sit. It's alright." He gave her a comforting smile. "We're pretty much done dinner. At least stay for dessert. We've gotten this far." He shrugged. He didn't mind her company. He was out with a girl. There was a change in pace. "Besides, it's on me." He let himself chuckle a bit at that.

It was quiet for the rest of their meal. The tension was far to much now. It was awkward for them both. Now that they knew the truth. Neither one of them had intended this date. It was all one big set up by a small child who knew no better. Havoc asked for the bill, paid and tipped. Then they stood up to go.

"I'll walk you home."

Sheska hadn't expected that at all. She had thought they'd leave the resturant and then part their seperate ways. "Really?"

"Yeah, we may have been set up. But you're still on a date with Jean Havoc. Jean walks the ladies home."

She quirked and eyebrow. It was late though; dark and late. She'd feel safer with him walking her home. "Thanks."

They walked together, but they made sure to stay a few steps apart. Making sure not to touch. It was a rather silent walk home. With only a few statements said between the two every now and then. Mostly about work. It was only when they got close to Sheska apartment when they brought up Maes' daughter. "I can't believe she'd think to do such a thing." The girl said, still embarrased by it.

"You're telling me." Havoc shook his head.

"She means well."

Havoc looked over at Sheska, studing the eyes behind the thick frames.

"It was nice going out for a change. Usually I sit at home and read til I get to tired to even keep my eyes open." She looked as if she were going to cry. "I'm glad you didn't just walk away when you saw it was me you were going to be spending dinner with."

He honestly didn't know what to say. "Sheska..." They were at her door now. He suddenly didn't want her to go in yet. He wanted to talk some more. Their dinner conversation was ruined. He wanted to start back over. "...you want to walk some more?"

---

Alrighty. Here it be. I'll try and keep updated better. As always feel free to send me emails. Reviews pwease! 


	5. Chapter 5

Haha! Here be the next chapter. Still own nothing. But that's a-okay.

---

He ended up walking home. Alone. Apparently Sheska didn't feel the need for anymore conversation. Shot down again afterall. This time by a girl he didn't even really ask out.

He found himself more upset than he thought he would be. He never really thought of Sheska as a possible relationship. But she was fun to talk with, that was, before they discovered how Alysia had set them up. Obviously she was very grateful for the date aswell. He felt a little upset with himself now; he only went to dinner for her and walked her home out a pity.

Sheska was a good hearted person though. And honestly fun. So she read a book or two every now and then. She was a smart one too. That's a good thing, yes? Of course it was.

The more the thought about her, the more he remembered her around HQ. The more he thought about her, the more he could see himself going out with her again.

That was it. It was worth a shot to go out with her again. This time for real. A real date that'd he'd ask her out on. Not some five year old child. A real date, to start over. With no awkward moments to ruin it. They'd finally have a chance to get the know each other. Maybe it could work?

---

"No." It was harsh. Far from what he had expected her to say. "I know you're only asking out of pity. Or so you don't seem like some type of jerk for not giving me a second chance." She sighed. "I know you really don't want to date me. A 5 year old asked me out...not you."

"Sheska, that's not--"

"Sorry Lieutenant." And with that, Sheska walked away. Down the hall of Central Head Quarters.

He couldn't believe his ears. He was actually shot down by the one girl he thought he won't be shot down by.

---

Havoc found himself sitting in his office daydreaming later in the day. Lost in thought, staring out the window. Clouds, people, birds, hey...hey?

"HEY!" Alysia had finally seemed to get the blonde's attention. "Mr. Jean?" She smiled up at him.

Havoc looked around, obviously she had snuck away from her father. He was no where in site. "Yes Alysia?" He smiled back down at her.

"How'd it go last night?" The tone of her voice and that look on her face couldn't scream anymore innocent.

His smile faded. "Alysia..."

---

Alright. That's it for now. Read and Review please. Feel free to send emails aswell. 


End file.
